Influenza is a highly contagious disease, which has a long history characterized by waves of pandemics, epidemics, resurgences and outbreaks. In spite of annual vaccination efforts, influenza infections result in substantial morbidity and mortality.
Influenza viruses consist of three types, A, B and C. Furthermore, influenza A viruses can be classified into subtypes based on allelic variations in antigenic regions of two genes that encode the surface glycoproteins, hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA), which are required for viral attachment and entry into the host cell.
Hemagglutinin is a trimeric glycoprotein that contains two structural domains, a globular head domain that consists of the receptor-binding site (that is subject to frequent antigenic drift) and the stem region (more conserved among various strains of influenza virus). The HA protein is synthesized as a precursor (HA0), which undergoes proteolytic processing to produce two subunits (HA1 and HA2), which associate with one another to form the stem/globular head structure. The HA1 peptide is responsible for the attachment of virus to the cell surface. The HA2 peptide forms a stem-like structure that mediates the fusion of viral and cell membranes in endosomes, allowing the release of the ribonucleoprotein complex into the cytoplasm.
Currently, there are eighteen subtypes defined by their hemagglutinin proteins (H1-H18). The 18 HAs can be classified into two groups. Group 1 consists of H1, H2, H5, H6, H8, H9, H11, H12, H13, H16, H17 and H18 subtypes, and group 2 includes H3, H4, H7, H10, H14 and H15 subtypes.
New strains of the same subtype may arise as a result of a phenomenon called antigenic drift, or mutations in the HA or NA molecules which generate new and different epitopes. A consequence of this is that a new vaccine must be produced every year against viruses that are predicted to emerge, a process that is not only costly, but highly inefficient. While technological advances have improved the ability to produce improved influenza antigen(s) for vaccine compositions, there remains a need to provide additional sources of protection to address emerging subtypes and strains of influenza.
While the idea of a vaccine composition comprising the antigen of interest (e.g. the HA and/or NA) to generate broadly neutralizing antibodies in a patient is generally thought to be a good approach, it is not always desirable to use this approach in certain patient populations. For example, in certain patients, a vaccine composition comprising the antigen of interest may not always be effective, such as in the elderly, in the very young, in immunocompromised patients, etc. In these patient populations, or in any patient who is not able to mount an effective immune response, it may be more beneficial to provide a composition already containing broadly neutralizing antibodies that may target epitopes common to a variety of strains within Group 1 and/or Group 2 subtypes.
To date there has been limited success in identifying such antibodies that broadly neutralize or inhibit influenza viruses. Okuno et al. immunized mice with influenza A/Okuda/57 (H2N2) and isolated an antibody designated C179, which bound to a conserved conformational epitope in HA2 and neutralized the Group 1 H2, H1 and H5 subtype influenza A viruses in vitro and in vivo (Okuno et al. (1993) J. Virol. 67(5):2552-2558). Throsby et al. identified 13 monoclonal antibodies from human B cells that had broad activity against Group 1 subtypes (Throsby et al. (2008), PLOS one 3(2):e3942). Sui et al. identified a human monoclonal antibody (F10), which bound H5 and other Group 1 viruses (Sui, et al. (2009), Nat. Struct. Mol. Biol. 16(3):265-273).
However, after decades of research in this area, only a few antibodies are currently in clinical trials to assess their ability to neutralize influenza viruses of different subtypes (See, for example, antibodies under development by Crucell Holland ((US2012/0276115, US2014/0065156, U.S. Pat. No. 8,470,327, US2014/0120113, EP2731967, U.S. Pat. No. 8,691,223, US2013/0243792, US2014/0065165, WO2008/028946 and WO2010/130636); Osaka University (US2011/0319600, EP2380976, US2012/0058124, US2012/0058124), Celltrion (US2013/0004505, EP2545074; WO2014/158001); Vanderbilt University (US2013/0289246), SeaLane Biotechnologies (US2012/0128671), Trellis Bioscience, Inc. (US2012/0020971 EP2582721); Visterra, Inc. (US2013/0302349); Burnham Institute/Dana Farber (US2014/011982, EP2222701, WO2010/027818); Temasek (U.S. Pat. No. 8,444,986, U.S. Pat. No. 8,574,581, U.S. Pat. No. 8,637,644, U.S. Pat. No. 8,637,645, U.S. Pat. No. 8,383,121, U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,996, U.S. Pat. No. 8,574,830, U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,995); HUMABS Biosciences/Institute for Research in Biomedicine (U.S. Pat. No. 8,871,207); MedImmune (WO2015/051010); and Genentech (US2014/0161822), but there are still no marketed antibodies that broadly neutralize or inhibit influenza A virus infection or attenuate the disease caused by various subtypes of this virus. Accordingly, there is still a need in the art to identify new antibodies that neutralize multiple subtypes of influenza A virus, which can be used to prevent or treat an influenza virus infection.